


Good Enough.

by theconsultingstrangevidder



Series: Sherlolly Movies AU [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hints of Mythea and Euriarty, Love Actually AU, POV Sherlock Holmes, Past Drug Use, Sherlock Holmes Has a Heart, Story based on Love Actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theconsultingstrangevidder/pseuds/theconsultingstrangevidder
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is in love with Molly Hooper for years, but decided to not do anything about it. Can anyone make him change his mind and take a chance at love and happiness?





	Good Enough.

''Anthea please call Sherlock and tell him to come in my office right now.''

That was the first thing that Mycroft said to his wonderful PA that morning. Anthea just rolled her eyes.

''And if he says he can't?'' she asked even though she was certain about his answer.

''Then tell him that i'll call Mummy and tell her that he lied and doesn't really has plans for the day she'll go watch The Phantom of the Opera.'' said Mycroft confirming Anthea's thoughts, before going into his office, closing the door loudly behind him.

It took him only two seconds to open the door again and go straight to her office.

''I didn't say good morning did i?'' he said with a hint of guilt in his eyes.

''No you didn't.'' Anthea answered him with a little but bright smile.

''Well then..'' he turned his back to the rest of the office and took her hand into his.

''Good morning love.'' he said and kissed the back of her hand.

''Good morning to you too my darling.'' she said back.

Mycroft gave her one of the most genuine smiles of him, the one she knew that he saved only for her and got back to his office.

___________________________________________________________________________

Surprisingly Anthea didn't had to tell Sherlock about his brother's threat to make him go to his office. He was there almost a minute later. He knocked on the door and got in without waiting for answer.

''You asked for me Mycroft?'' he asked while standing in the threshold.

''Come in and close the door Sherlock.'' was the answer he got back. So that was a yes then.

While Sherlock let himself fully in the room, Mycroft got two chairs and put the one across from the other. He sat down and gestured for Sherlock to sit too.

''Please sit down and tell me something Sherlock.'' he said and stopped for a moment waiting for Sherlock to sit.

''Tell you what?'' asked Sherlock.

''How long are you working here with us?''

''What? That's your question?''

''Answer the damn question Sherlock.''

Sherlock sighed and rolled his eyes.

''Three years, two months one week and...'' he stopped so he could check his watch. ''two hours.'' he completed.

''Alright. And how long are you in love with Molly Hooper, our awkward but adorable and brilliant mechanic?'' was the immidiate question from Mycroft.

Sherlock just stared at his brother for a minute with his mouth open. But soon he licked his suddenly dry lips and closed his eyes.

''Three years, two months one week and an hour and a half.'' he answered with a breath.

''That was my calculations too.'' said Mycroft.

''You think everyone in the office knows?'' asked Sherlock, starting to panic.

''Yes.''

''You think Molly knows?'' 

''No. But i think we should do something about it.''

''Like what?''

''Like to ask her out for a drink and then twenty minutes into the conversation to casually mention that you want to have lots of sex and babies with her.''

''You know that too?''

''Yes. And it's time for Molly to know it as well.''

''Are you insane Mycroft? I can't say to Molly that i'm in love with her.''

''Of course you can, why can't you?''

''You know why Mycroft don't play the fool, it doesn't suit you.'' Sherlock almost shouted and got off the chair, turning his back at his brother. Mycroft sighed and got off the chair too.

''Sherlock i know that you worry about Eurus, but she's been very well taking care off from all of us, all these years. And i know that you are feeling guilty about what happened to her, but it wasn't your fault.''

''Yes it was Mycroft.''

''No it wasn't and deep down you know it.''

''Look at me Mycroft.'' he said and turned to look at his brother. 

''I'm looking at you brother mine.''

''I am a mess. I'm responsible for my sister's misery. I am not good enough for my own family how could you even think that i'm good enough for Molly Hooper?''

''Sherlock don't...''

''No Mycroft. Stop pushing it.'' shouted Sherlock.

Mycroft just stand there, making known to Sherlock that he disagrees with his desicion only with the look on his face. The two brothers were glaring at each other when a subtle knock on the door forced them to turn their eyes away.

''Come in.'' said Mycroft feeling frustrated with his brother's stubborness.

The door opened up just to reveal that the object of their conversation was there. Sherlock as usual found himself unable to take his eyes off of her, but she seemed oblivious to that fact once again. She did notice the tension between the two brothers though so she had to ask.

''I'm sorry am i interrupting something? I can come back later if you want Mycroft.''

''No Molly it's fine. I was about to leave.'' said Sherlock before Mycroft had any chance to say anything else, and left the office like his legs were on fire.

Once he sat on his desc he took a deep breath and decided to not think about Molly Hooper for the rest of the day. And just like he already knew he would, he failed.

___________________________________________________________________________

A few days later and the office's Christmas party at a gallery was in full swing. Everyone there was having fun except Sherlock, that was standing in a corner, scowling at the photographs that the gallery currently had in exhibition. Who in their right mind thought that nude would combine well with a Santa Claus theme? His bad mood had forced almost all of his co workers to avoid him for the most of the night, except of course John, Mary, Mycroft and Anthea. Currently though all four of those people were dancing.

Two hours into the party and Sherlock was wondering why the hell did he agreed to come in the first place. The answer came to him the moment he saw Molly Hooper getting closer to him. He felt the urge to run away, but before he was able to move Molly stopped right in front of him, a big smile on her face like always.

''Are you having fun Sherlock?'' she asked, her voice full with laughter and tease.

''Not really no. Thank you for asking.'' he said back trying to look at anything or anyone else but her, without any success.

''Oh why not? Is there anything i can do to make you have fun tonight?''

''Umm...'' before his mind was ready to find an excuse she grabbed his hand and started pulling him to the dancefloor.

''Come on, let's dance a few songs.'' Molly said with a smile that made it impossible for him to resist.

It was the day he had run out of luck as it seemed. The moment they were to the dancefloor, and they started moving with the beat of the song, the dj decided to change it into a slow one. Once again he wasn't able - no he wasn't willing - to resist her, so he let her pull him towards her and started dancing, his hands around her waist, his chin almost resting to the top of her head. Even with her outrageously high heels, she was still so small in front of him. He couldn't help but to find it endearing.

Sherlock felt himself relaxing into her arms. For a moment he close his eyes and pretented that they were they only two people to this gallery. With all of his senses he catalogue everything about her. He smelled her beautiful brown hair and he found traces of a rosey like scent. Her perfume also something flowery. Daisies? No. Lilies. He bent his head and opened his eyes to look at her. She was so beautiful, wearing a form fitting red dress, the end of it only a bit below her knees. Her black heels completing the stunning image of this brilliant woman that he had fallen for since the day he met her.

Suddenly Molly looked up at him, her big brown eyes finding his blue/green ones. Sherlock realised that they weren't moving anymore, and their faces were coming closer and closer. He pulled back more abruptly than he meant and found himself muttering excuses. As he was walking away he took notice of the surprise and - was it really? - hurt on Molly's face. But he forced himself to not look back and he left the building leaving behind his favorite Belfast coat.

___________________________________________________________________________

An hour later Sherlock was sitting beside his sister Eurus, in the mental institution where she was a patient for almost two years. Since the death of her very unstable lover Jim Moriarty, Eurus changed completely. Her always somewhat fragile mental health took a turn for the worst with his loss. Her anger and mental breakdowns became an everyday thing in the Holmes household, until at some point they didn't had a choice but to commit her in a psychiatric clinic. Not that it helped her much but at least there, the stuff had experience with patients like Eurus.

Once again Sherlock's mind traveled back at the day of the accident that caused Jim's death. Him almost completely stoned, Jim completely wasted by drugs and alcohol, driving the car. He still can't remember how the fight started, only that it was about Eurus. Always about Eurus. Sherlock knew that it was a mistake to introduce Jim to his baby sister. He was self-destructive beyond reason, and thus the ''romantic'' relationship between Jim and Eurus was extremelly disastrous and poisonous for both of them.

That night, as Sherlock and Jim were deep into their fight, Jim left the weel and turned his head and body towards Sherlock. They didn't understood how the car left the road and fell upon a lightpost, only the loud crush. Jim's death was almost instant. Sherlock stayed in hospital for two weeks. Somehow, inside his drug muddled mind he found some reason, and he wear the belt, unlike Jim that his body was half inside and half outside of the car. After this accident Sherlock went willingly to rehab and since then he never touched cocaine of heroin again even though sometimes he craved them. But then he reminded to himself that he vowed to Mycroft that he will stay clean, especially for Eurus' sake.

For the last two months Eurus was sitting completely silent, staring at the emptiness ignoring - or maybe not realizing - Sherlock's presence beside her, talking to her, reading her books he knew she once loved. Sherlock tried several times to make her talk to him, or at least look at him, but without succes. That night however he sat beside her, not talking either, staring at the same emptiness with Eurus. Until eventually, he took a deep breath, and started saying to her about Molly Hooper. How he felt for her, how she looks, how she smells, how she's too good for him, how he run away after he almost tried to kiss her. He kept talking and talking, without looking at Eurus, until he felt a hand upon his own.

He turned his hand and saw Eurus looking at him, her eyes filled with tears. 

''Sherlock...'' she started making him to open his mouth with surprise ''it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself for everything, and go find her.'' she finished.

''Eurus i...'' he tried to speak but she raised her hand to make him stop.

''You are good enough. And if you love this girl, you will go to her, and tell her how you feel. Don't lose you chance at happiness. Just because i lost someone i really loved, doesn't mean that you should too. And don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll get stronger, i just need a bit more time.'' she said and she smiled at him for the first time in two years.

''I miss you Eurus.'' said Sherlock with tears in his eyes.

''I miss you too. But i'll be back soon i promise. Now go. And be happy.''

___________________________________________________________________________

It had just started snowing when he arrived at his flat on Baker Street. But all his thoughts about the cold abandoning him when he saw Molly waiting outside his door, his coat in her hands. He stopped for a second and then he started walking again, almost running. He stopped in front of her with wide eyes.

''What are you doing here in the cold? Are you trying to catch pneumonia?''

''Oh i'm here only for a couple of minutes.'' said Molly with a little smile. ''You left your coat in the gallery and for some reason Mycroft insisted that i should be the one to bring it to you.'' she continued and handed him the coat. ''Weird right?'' 

''Yeah... so... very weird.'' said Sherlock trying to sound calm, fully aware that he was failing. ''So... thank you for taking the time to come here and bring me my coat. I really appreciate it Molly.''

''It's alright, it's my pleasure. I mean... i didn't mind. I mean... well you'd need your keys right?''

''Right, exactly. Well thank you anyway.''

''Not a problem. So... goodnight Sherlock.'' said Molly and started walking away.

Sherlock stood there for two seconds watching her, until he couldn't control himself any longer. He just had to stop her.

''Molly?'' he called her back forcing her to stop and turn back to look at him. ''Would you like to come upstairs in my flat for a drink? I mean, you took the time to come here, it would be a shame to not offer you a drink to warm you up. I thought maybe we could... also talk for a few minutes.'' he said with a smile.

Molly stood there for a few moments, thinking about his offer. She shook her head and with a big smile on her face started walking back to Sherlock.

''About what would you like us to talk Sherlock?'' she asked and stopped in front of him.

Sherlock looked her deep in the eyes and lower his head so he could rest his forehead on hers.

''About love... actually.''

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a story based on Laura Liney's character storyline in the movie "Love Actually'' with a happy ending. I hope you all like it. It's unbeta'ed so all mistakes are mine and no one elses.


End file.
